


What's a kiss?

by itslesbiantime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslesbiantime/pseuds/itslesbiantime
Summary: Adora learns what a kiss is and wants to try it out on Catra. One thing leads to another and soon enough she's against the wall, with things getting heated.





	What's a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted in this fanfic are 18+!!

Adora had learned about something that she’d never heard of before during her time in the horde- kissing. It was an act where two willing participants touched lips, or something along the lines of that. She wasn’t entirely sure, but the idea intrigued her nonetheless. Apparently- according to Bow and Glitter’s explanation of what this ‘kissing’ was- only people who really care about each other do it. People with a special bond. It rectifies the closeness they share, or something. According to Glimmer it’s supposed to feel really good, and give you ‘butterflies’, and Adora wanted to see for herself what that meant.

“I want to show you something.” Adora’s voice was soft yet determined, and it seemed as though she had something up her sleeve. Catra had no idea what, though, and the suspense was killing her. The blonde girls eyes seemed to be locked on Catra’s face, admiring the pretty features that Catra had. Her different coloured eyes were definitely a striking feature of the girl. She adored her freckles, too- she’s never told Catra that, but maybe she should. And Catra’s lips… she was notably most interested in Catra’s lips at this given moment.

Catra raised a brow, furrowing them not long after. She was impatient, and genuinely curious as to what Adora had to show her.

“Um, well? What is it?” Catra huffed impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor and crossing her arms to make her frustration visible. Adora just giggled as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a smile. She took a step closer to Catra, slowly inching in towards her face, watching Catra’s expression fade from frustration to confusion in an instant. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to the girl in front of her, and held them there for a few seconds. It felt.. really nice. Catra’s lips were warm and soft.. and Adora was fairly certain she was feeling those aforementioned butterflies that Glimmer had been talking about. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red. Her heart began to race, kind of like it does when in battle- but there was no physical exertion, no threat.. just a rush of pleasant feelings. She was hoping Catra would react positively- there was a fear that she would react negatively, since Catra had no prior knowledge to what a kiss was either. At least Adora had been informed about the idea, whereas Catra hadn’t.

Adora reluctantly pulled away from the kiss slowly, her eyes locking with Catra’s again immediately, searching her body language for signs of discomfort. Catra’s face was beet red. Her eyes were open and widened, and her body was stiff with her ears perked up to the nines.

“Wh..” Catra managed to sputter out, before clearing her throat and tugging on her collar. Collect yourself, Catra. “What.. was that?”

Adora smiled nervously, her arms swinging behind her back as she swayed her hips back and forth.

“It’s called.. a kiss. Glimmer and Bow said that people who really like each other do it sometimes.”

Catra was dumbfounded for a few moments, and silence ensued, and for a little while Adora couldn’t tell exactly what the girl was thinking.

“A.. kiss.” She murmured, seemingly deep in thought. “Can I.. try to do it on you?”

Adora blinked once, before nodding slowly. She must have liked it then, right? If she’s asking for another kiss she must have enjoyed it.

Catra leaned in and pressed her lips to Adora’s, and the familiarity of her lips was now all too comforting. Soft and gentle. Catra’s tail swayed back and forth, before curling around Adora’s waist in delight. After a few moments they both pulled away again, staring at each other. These dorks had no idea what they were doing, but all they knew was that it felt right.

“Was that okay?” Catra asked, drawing a nod of reassurance from Adora.

“Yes.. it was more than okay.”

Catra found herself staring at Adora. Now that she had a taste of this ‘kissing’ she wanted to kiss her more. Again. And again. Where had this kissing thing been all her life? Without hesitation, Catra leaned in for another kiss, and Adora fell victim to it pretty quickly. She kissed her back, closing her eyes and just reveling in the moment. This felt so right. Neither of them knew how to kiss, per say, but they were figuring it out on their own accord.

The two only pulled away again to catch their breath. Catra realized that her tail had snaked its way around Adora’s waist, wrapping around her frame. The two had gotten notably closer. Adora cleared her throat, looking away shyly before speaking up.

“I see why people do this now. It feels pretty good.”

Catra snickered. Adora was adorable when she was flustered. Way too adorable. Catra was flustered herself, but not as much as Adora at the moment.

“I like this ‘kissing’.” Catra spoke softly, her eyes roaming Adora’s features. Adora took note of this, and the red blush on her cheeks got darker. There was silence between them for a moment, before Catra spoke up again.

“Say, do people kiss just on the lips? Or can you kiss anywhere?” She inquired, eyeing Adora’s jawline and neck. She felt the firey warmth of desire build in her stomach. She hadn’t felt anything like this before- she’s always been attracted to Adora, but this was something new- Adora seemed more attractive than ever in this moment. Perhaps the kiss opened up a plethora of new feelings inside of Catra.

“Huh? Oh.. I mean, I’m not sure.” Adora shrugged, raising a brow.

“..Hmm.” Catra hummed in thought. Maybe she was crazy for doing this, but she was being driven by a force unlike no other she’d felt before. Lust? Desire? She didn’t quite know for sure, but now that she’s kissed Adora, she wanted to see what else there was to discover. Her tail pulled Adora in further, until their bodies were pressed against one another. Catra nuzzled her face into Adora’s neck, before planting a gentle kiss there, testing the waters first. Adora let out a barely audible gasp, before stiffening, and then relaxing again. She blinked, going quiet for a moment. Oh. That felt good. Catra began planting more gentle kisses to her neck. _Why did this feel so fucking good?_ Catra’s warm lips against her skin, kissing a part of her body that was apparently particularly sensitive. Who knew.

Catra placed her hands on Adora’s hips, planting kiss after kiss upon her neck, listening to Adora’s breath hitch every time she did so. She might have even heard her mumble ‘fuck’, but she wasn’t entirely sure. It was so cute.. she’d never seen Adora like this, so submissive and willing to let her take control. Catra pulled away, only to guide Adora to the wall beside them, pressing her back against it.

“C-Catra? What are you doing?”

“Does.. that feel good?” Catra asked, completely ignoring Adora’s question. Her mind was focused and she was drunk off of this new feeling.

“Oh.. yes. Aha. It does feel good..” Adora nodded, looking off to the side so that she didn’t have to make eye contact with Catra. Her cheeks were warm and she tugged at the collar of her dress, stretching her neck a little, subtly trying to hint to Catra that she should do it again. Although, the feline already had plans of doing so. Catra smirked and began kissing Adora’s skin again, trailing kisses along Adora’s jaw. She let her lips linger for a moment before trailing kisses down her neck once more. Adora attempted to keep quiet, but she couldn’t help a few sounds from slipping past her lips every time Catra’s lips met her neck.

“Mm..ahh..”

It was such a new sensation. A damn good sensation. She wanted to be as close as possible to Catra right now. She allowed her hands to travel upwards to Catra’s mane, gliding her fingers throughout her messy hair.

Those sounds.. they were beautiful. Catra really, really liked it. She wanted to hear more. Her hands slid up and down Adora’s soft curves, and she could feel Adora trembling beneath her touch. Catra slowly wedged her knee between Adora’s legs, almost instinctively, to help hold her up against the wall- she’d hoped she was doing this right, whatever ‘this’ was. It coaxed a moan from Adora, and another breathless pant to follow. Catra’s ears perked and wiggled at the sounds she was hearing. God, they were pretty. Adora was so fucking pretty.

“.. Catra..” Adora sighed in bliss. She was beginning to get weak in the knees. Her entire body was warm, her heart beating rapidly.

Catra took the initiative to bite into her neck gently, a soft purr rumbling from her throat and onto Adora’s skin. Adora yelped in surprise, but quickly melted, easing into Catra as she continued doing her thing. The bite hurt, but.. in a good way. This ‘kissing’ seemed to have led to something more. She’d never felt so warm.. she’d never felt this feeling pooling in her tummy.

Catra softly muttered Adora’s name against her skin, moving her knee ever so slightly to try and drive more moans out of her. It worked, because every time she moved it, Adora would let out another moan, seemingly unable to stop herself.

“Damn, Adora, you have the voice of an angel.” Catra remarked, sliding her palms along Adora’s curves. Adora was panting breathlessly at this point, her entire body warming up to Catra’s touch _very_ quickly. She bit into the blondes neck again, sucking softly, creating a hickey. Then another. And another.

“Nn..” Adora tried to respond, but she was completely lost to the feelings Catra was giving her. She instinctively began rolling her hips, and Catra’s thigh wedged between her legs acted as a good base to grind against. She let out a whine as she felt sensations spark in her body. The feeling of her clit on Catra’s thigh felt good. She had no idea why this felt so good. She was too into this to question the principle. 

Catra took note that she was moving her hips, essentially grinding on her thigh. It must’ve felt nice to her. Catra snuck her hands around Adora’s waist and pulled her in closer, their chests touching. She tilted her head up to see a flushed, lidded Adora with her mouth agape. Wow. Catra felt a dampness on her thigh, exactly where Adora was grinding. She removed her thigh from between Adora’s legs, and Adora gave a fairly audible whine at the disappearance. She had her arms wrapped around Catra’s neck, and the feline couldn’t help but stare. What a pretty state she was in. Did Catra do all of that?

Catra flashed her fangs at Adora, before kissing her again. She melted into the kiss, a soft ‘mmmm’ dragging from her lips. Catra decided to do something a little risky- she seemed to be doing things right so far, and she didn’t want to fuck it up somehow. Her hand trickled down Adora’s body, sneaking up her knee-length dress, traveling up her thigh. Adora was kissing Catra over and over again, their lips locking, her face still flushed- partly from embarrassment, and partly because she was in a state of arousal. Catra lowered her hand down her panties, and felt how wet she was. She glided her finger from the bottom of Adora’s bits to the top, trying to figure out where it felt the best. Her fingertip got to the top, and Adora’s lips quickly parted from Catra’s without warning, as she tipped her head back, moaning louder than before. Catra watched with wide eyes. She slowly began circling two fingertips against her clit, and Adora shivered beneath her, her panting becoming louder.

“I- Catra, right there..” she managed to sputter out, her chest heaving deep breaths as Catra’s fingertips teased a very sensitive area. Adora’s legs shook, and she tried to keep herself standing. This new sensation was completely overriding her brain. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip to try and stifle her moans.

“No..” Catra purred, kissing her jaw tenderly. “Let it out, princess.”

Adora felt her body getting warmer and warmer, _especially_ when Catra called her princess. What was so different about that? Catra called her princess all the time- but for some reason, in this moment, it turned her on a lot. She shuddered as Catra began moving her fingertips faster, rubbing her clit and kissing her neck again, trying to give her all of the good sensations she craved at once. Adora’s arms were resting on Catra’s shoulders, and it was the only thing keeping her standing upright at this point, since her legs had pretty much turned to jelly. She felt the tension in her abdomen building and building, like she was about to burst. It felt so good, it felt better than anything she’s ever felt before. Suddenly (and without much warning), she felt a rush of pleasure come over her. Her body seized before she began bucking her hips and letting out a cry louder than any of the other ones prior.

“Fuck! Catra!” She wailed, crying out the felines name, in what seemed to be pure, unadulterated bliss. Her eyelids fluttered, her body tensing. She continued moaning as she rode Catra’s fingertips, her hips whirling, riding out the waves of her orgasm. Eventually her hips died down, and her entire body shook, her legs wobbling. Catra watched in amazement - _fuck_ , was that ever pretty. Adora’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Catra pressed a kiss to her lips, removing her hand from her panties and tilting her chin up so that she’d look at her. The blonde looked completely dazed.

“Adora? You okay?” Catra questioned her, unsure as to what just happened exactly. Adora just gave a dreamy smile, slamming her lips against Catra’s one last time, before parting again and nodding.

“More than okay. That felt fucking amazing..”

Catra grinned, relieved to know that she’d made Adora feel really good. _Really_ good, by the looks of it. Adora let her head fall into the crook of Catra’s neck as she caught her breath, and Catra rubbed her upper back slowly. The two stood against the wall for a few minutes, trying to process everything, before Adora finally spoke again.

“Catra..”

“Yes?”

“Can we do that again?”

Catra laughed, glancing around the room- thank god nobody had caught them. Adora was so loud, too, it’s amazing that they didn’t get caught. The hickeys on her neck were another story, though- but that was a problem for the future. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” Catra stepped back, taking Adora’s hand and leading her to the bedroom.


End file.
